1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree or pole climbing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to climbing tree stands.
2. Prior Art
Hunters and animal observers often climb trees to gain an elevated observation advantage when looking for particular game animals. To fill this need two part climbing tree stands exist in the prior art. The main platform of many of these tree stands also incorporate a collapsible seat in the platform design (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,552; Williams: U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935; Amacker: U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,019; Paul). With each of these disclosed devises, the seat in the raised, working position rests or is secured to the tree itself for stability and platform utilization. The seat in the raised working position generally requires that the tree itself is used as a backrest for the operator. When in the seated position, the operator's field of view is generally restricted, away from the tree. Furthermore, these designs use a stationary, fixed position seat. The operator must shift him or herself from one side of the seat to the other to observe activity from behind or from either side of the fixed position seat. This required shifting of the body can be dangerous with the tree stand high above ground level.
Tree stand collapsibility also exists in the prior art. The collapsible angle members in the flat or collapsed position extend considerably past the platform frame of the tree stand, adding to the overall length of the collapsed tree stand (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216; Amacker). This disclosed device compacts its structural members to a collapsed or flat configuration, however, does not collapse in overall length. Complete collapsibility in length and flatness is an asset to the operator when carrying the tree stand threw thick brush and uneven terrain.
Two part climbing tree stands use one of two methods of climbing; The stand and lift method or the sit and stand method. In the stand and lift method the operator secures his or her feet in a platform base and generally pulls him or herself up the tree by hanging on an overhead platform or climbing bar (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,780; Matthew et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111; Baker: U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,019; Paul: U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935; Amacker: U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,552; Williams). Many climbing tree stands use the stand and lift method of climbing because the lower platform base design does not allow for an opening where the operator can place his or her legs threw to utilize a foot climbing platform. This method of climbing, in addition to being more physically demanding, can unduly fatigue the operator which could impose a certain degree of safety risk with the operator elevated high above ground level. Most tree stands using the stand and lift climbing method also incorporate a raised seat which secures against the tree. This stationary seat configuration further restricts the operators field of view to that area generally in front of the seated operator. To successfully observe areas behind the seated operator, he or she must shift his or her body or physically stand up and turn around on the platform. These extra required movements by the operator could also impose further safety risks. The safer sit and stand method of tree climbing allows the operator to climb by merely alternating a repeated sit and stand posture. While allowing the operator to climb the tree with much less effort and fatigue and consequently in a safer manner, the tree stands using the sit and stand climbing method generally restrict the operator to a face the tree seating position, limiting his or her field of view as much as with the face away tree stands. Some sit and stand climbing tree stands have provided a means of allowing the operator to change the seating position to either a face to or away from the tree stand by incorporating a generally slidable seat (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216; Amacker: U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,236; Gardner et al.). In order for the operator to change his or her seating position in these disclosed devices, he or she must first unsecure the slidable seat, stand up and step over or go under the seat base and resecure the seat when the base is pushed towards the tree. This tedious step must also be performed in reverse if the operator is to climb back down the tree. These disclosed devices require the operator to step over or under the seat platform which also imposes some safety risks because of the agility required to perform this operation and also because this operation is often done before and after daylight hours. While this slidable seat base allows the operator to choose his or her seating arrangement, his or her field of view is still generally restricted by the use of a stationary seat in addition to the seat arrangement committed to.
The use of an adjustable tree encircling angle or band exists in the prior art. In the tree stands which use a rigid angle, the angle is adjusted by securing a bolt and wing nut type fastener threw the angle ends and the desired holes in the angle arms (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,216; 5,090,504; 5,103,935; Amacker: U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111; Baker: U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,019; Paul). Securing the angle encircling members by bolt and nut fasteners can be tedious, especially before and after daylight hours. Furthermore, bolts and nuts can easily become lost or work their way loose when transporting the tree stand or when actually climbing the tree. Tree stands using the tree encircling band generally telescope the band into a sleeve that secures the bands position using a spring loaded detents or pins (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,780; Matthews et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,694; Williams) helping to alleviate the problem of securing bolt and nut fasteners with the previously mentioned stands. However, the thin encircling bands have a relatively thin cross section and are more readily damaged by buckling or folding stresses, potentially effecting the safety and climbing ability of the stand. In addition, encircling members of both the band and the angle type are secured at their ends only by a single bolt or pin. If any one of the pins or bolts should fail, in both the band and angle type encircling members, this would cause these members to come free from the main platform body and could result in a potentially lethal condition for the operator. Furthermore, these stands lack an extra safety backup feature to compensate for pin or bolt shear failure.
Many tree stands use sharp or jagged tree encircling members (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935; Amacker: U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111; Baker). While these members act to more positively engage the stand with the tree, they also damage the tree's bark. The rubber sheathed tree encircling band helps to alleviate this problem, however lacks the rigidity of the thicker angular blades. Much of the need for a sharp tree encircling members and tree stand securing ropes (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,019; Paul: U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,552; Williams) arises because the users center of gravity is too close to the tree, effectively limiting the binding torque that secures the tree stand against the tree. This decreased torque decreases the tree stand stability and resulting safety.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the collapsible tree stand with a rotating seat of the present invention.